Corazón de Angel
by SPA-MA-CHAN
Summary: Basado en el manga 'Angel Heart'... Una última reunión antes de la eternidad.


"**Corazón de Angel"**

– ¿Almirante? – se oyó la voz de la ayudante a través del intercomunicador. A los pocos segundos llegó la respuesta.

– ¿Sí?

Hay aquí una mujer que desea verle.

– ¿Tiene cita concertada? – rugió el Almirante y su voz sonó en estéreo a través del comunicador y la gran puerta cerrada.

Jaynes dudó antes de contestar.

– N…no, pero dice que es de vital importancia. Que necesita hablar con usted.

Silencio, un gruñido ininteligible y a continuación la respuesta.

– Más vale que sea importante. Que pase.

Marcia Jaynes sonrió amigablemente a la chica que le miraba atentamente mientras cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro de forma nerviosa.

Marcia admiraba muchísimo al Almirante - nadie podía llegar a tener una hoja de servicios tan increíble como la de su jefe, convertirse en el mismísimo JAG y mantenerse en ese puesto durante tantos años sin ser alguien admirable – pero más le valía a esa chica tener una buena razón para presentarse allí sin más.

Tan famosas eran las hazañas del Almirante como su mal genio.

No era mala persona e incluso muchos rumores apuntaban a que años atrás había sido un hombre sonriente y encantador. Pero no se podía negar que ahora daba algo de miedo. Su altura, la fuerte constitución, el rostro bien esculpido, el pelo oscuro con canas aquí y allá sumado al permanente ceño fruncido le daban una apariencia intimidante que solo desmentían sus ojos.

No recordaba haber visto unos ojos tan expresivos como los del Almirante. Azul, verde, gris… Una mirada de tonos cambiantes que muchas veces traicionaba a su dueño.

En más de una ocasión, mientras el Almirante le gritaba por haber cometido algún error ella había desviado la 'vista al frente' para posarla en los ojos de su superior encontrándose la mirada de un niño perdido… la mirada de alguien con el alma enferma de soledad y dolor.

Era una autentica lástima. A pesar de su edad - Marcia había hecho algunos cálculos y había llegado a la conclusión de que el Almirante podría ser perfectamente su padre – era un hombre atractivo y sin duda lo había sido aun más en su juventud. Pero no parecía que el Almirante tuviera mucha vida fuera de la oficina.

Cuando ella llegaba a primera hora de la mañana él ya estaba en su despacho y generalmente continuaba allí cuando ella se iba. Marcia sospechaba que muchas noches el Almirante ni si quiera se marchaba a casa.

Ella, como todos en el cuartel había oído los rumores que corrían sobre su pasado. Había quienes decían que perdió a toda su familia en un accidente. Otras historias hablaban de que años atrás, antes de llegar a Almirante, había trabajado en misiones secretas para la CIA y que había visto tal cantidad de horrores que las pesadillas le impedían dormir y por eso se le había agriado el carácter. Incluso uno de los Marines de la puerta contó que el Almirante tuvo varios accidentes con los F-14 que pilotaba en su juventud y que las muertes de sus RIO's le atormentaban el alma. Sin duda la historia preferida de todas las mujeres del cuartel era que el Almirante había perdido a su amor verdadero a causa de su trabajo y por eso ahora se castigaba trabajando más duro que nadie.

Sin duda esta última también era la preferida de Marcia. Aunque las 3 únicas fotos que adornaban el despacho del Almirante no daban demasiadas pistas. Una de las fotos era en blanco y negro y se veía al Almirante de pequeño con su padre mientras este le ayudaba a subir a un avión. En las otras dos el Almirante estaba con la misma mujer, una Coronel de los Marines, en una junto a una avioneta amarilla - de la que el Almirante tenía una maqueta en el despacho - y en la otra los dos vestidos de camuflaje - en un desierto o algo así -.

Y por esas fotos Marcia sabía que el Almirante tenía una sonrisa preciosa. O que al menos la había tenido años atrás, porque ni ella ni nadie en los últimos años le había visto sonreír.

– Puedes pasar – susurró Marcia a la mujer – Tranquila, no es tan malo como parece – trató de asegurarle y ella solo sonrió, suspiró tratando de reunir fuerzas y llamó brevemente antes de entrar.

Marcia se quedó observando la puerta perdida en sus pensamientos después de que esta se hubiese cerrado de nuevo.

La mujer había dicho llamarse Lisa Barney y había dado a entender que ese nombre no iba a decirle nada al Almirante. Por supuesto a ella tampoco le sonaba el nombre.

No era capaz de imaginar que podía tener que decirle Lisa al Almirante. Que fueran familia estaba totalmente descartado no solo porque el Almirante no conociese a la chica sino porque no tenían absolutamente ningún rasgo en común.

Lisa era menuda, pelirroja y si ya había cumplido los 30 años seguro que no hacía mucho. Aunque no parecía enferma daba la impresión de ser frágil y de no tener una salud muy fuerte. Aun así irradiaba un coraje y una fuerza de voluntad no muy común en alguien con su aspecto, lo que parecía contradecirse con el temor con el que había entrado en el despacho.

Marcia sacudió la cabeza para tratar de centrarse en su trabajo. Si al Almirante no le venía bien esta visita seguro que lo acabaría pagando ella si no terminaba sus tareas a tiempo.

* * *

– Entonces… ¿no te resulta extraño?

– Yo… – el Almirante suspiró recostando la cabeza en su silla – …No lo sé. En parte lo es pero… ¿Puedo…?

Lisa asintió y desabrochó un botón de su camisa revelando el espacio que quedaba entre su hombro y su pecho izquierdo. Una cicatriz recorría su piel rosada.

El Almirante se levantó lentamente y se acercó a Lisa. Con cierto miedo alzo un dedo y suavemente recorrió parte de la cicatriz. Lisa cogió su mano entre las suyas y la posó sobre la antigua herida para que pudiese sentir el latido del corazón.

Con voz dulce habló.

– Ha estado conmigo durante mucho tiempo. En algunos momentos pensé que me había vuelto loca por hablar con alguien que parecía estar dentro de mi. Pero si no hubiese sido por su fuerza de voluntad y los ánimos que me infundió ni su corazón hubiese sido suficiente. Me ha contado tantas cosas sobre ti, Harm. – Al oír su nombre tal y como ella lo hubiese pronunciado Harm cerró los ojos a la vez que dos lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

– ¿Por qué ahora? – preguntó él tras algunos minutos de silencio.

Lisa sonrió dulcemente.

– Sarah sabía que no podía contarte nada hasta que no hubiese llegado el momento indicado. Me dijo que tienes tendencia a… 'obcecarte' con algunas cosas.

– ¿Obcecarme?

– Creo que el término exacto era 'obsesionarte'

Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de los labios de Harm.

– Entonces… ¿por qué ahora? – repitió.

Lisa tragó con dificultad.

– Es… es difícil…

– Vamos a reunirnos… por fin – adivino él y Lisa solo asintió.

Harm apartó la mano que había estado reposada sobre el antiguo corazón de su compañera y se acerco a observar ausente por la ventana.

– ¿No te molesta saberlo? ¿No tienes miedo?

– No – respondió rápidamente él – Llevo esperando este momento desde que ella se marcho de mi lado. Durante mucho tiempo maldije a quien hubiese decidido llevársela aun sabiendo que alguien saldría beneficiado de su muerte.

Lisa agachó la cabeza apesadumbrada.

– Lo siento – susurró compungida.

– No lo sientas – Harm se giró sonriendo de nuevo – Ahora… al verte aquí… al conocerte… he entendido que fue lo mejor. Todo su potencial, todo lo que Sarah podía dar de si misma para ayudar a los demás hubiese quedado desperdiciado si hubiese permanecido entre nosotros. Yo tengo las alas – dijo señalando la insignia en su pecho – pero ella ha sido siempre el ángel. Lo he pasado mal pero si a partir de ahora voy a poder estar con ella para siempre, lo demás no importa.

Lisa sonrió sintiéndose algo más aliviada.

– ¿Te ha dicho… algo más? – preguntó Harm con cautela.

– Si – Lisa asintió despacio – Dice que no le entregues tu corazón a nadie como hizo ella conmigo… que necesitáis el tuyo para compartirlo.

Ante la duda en los ojos de Lisa la sonrisa de Harm se ensanchó.

– Sarah siempre fue una mujer práctica y previsora – aclaró alzando las cejas divertido.

– Que odia que hayas dejado de llamarla Mac. Que antes solo la llamabas Sarah en los momentos difíciles o cuando estabas a punto de romperle el corazón…

Harm miró hacia el techo con gesto ausente.

– Para mi todos han sido momentos difíciles desde que murió.

– …Que te quiere…

Un sollozo escapó de la garganta de Harm al oír esas palabras. Respirando profundamente trató de calmarse mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro para borrar las lágrimas.

– Siento haber esperado a que te marcharas para decírtelo. Si hay algo de lo que realmente me arrepiento es… – la mano de Lisa sobre su brazo llamó su atención interrumpiendo sus palabras.

– … Y que no te arrepientas de nada. No merece la pena. Ahora hay que mirar hacia delante.

* * *

"Hora de irse a casa" Pensó Marcia con alegría. Adoraba su trabajo pero lo encantaba llegar a casa para poder abrazar a Matt y hablar con él sobre el día que habían tenido.

Una vez recogidas todas sus cosas decidió comunicarle al Almirante que se marchaba. No solo la visita de Lisa esa mañana parecía haberle puesto de mejor humor sino que además le había hecho olvidar los informes sobre el caso Harris y Marcia había dado gracias al cielo por ello. No habían llegado hasta última hora y si el Almirante los hubiese pedido sin que estuviesen listos seguro que habría montado en cólera.

Se los entregaría ahora para evitar gritos al día siguiente.

– ¿Almirante? – dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Al no hallar respuesta probó de nuevo y tras unos segundos más decidió entrar directamente. Seguro que esto le provocaba una reprimenda pero un extraño presentimiento le indicó que lo mejor era entrar.

El Almirante parecía estar durmiendo con aire tranquilo en su silla.

– Oficial Patterson – sonó la voz alarmada a través del teléfono.

– Jaynes… ¿es usted?

– Rápido… lla… llame a una ambulancia… o a alguien

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Es… es el Almirante Rabb… Su… su corazón no palpita…

– ¡Oh dios! ¿Está…?

– Sí – sollozó Marcia – me temo que aunque vengan los médicos no podrán hacer mucho…

Patterson sintió que además de la pena y los nervios en Marcia había algo más.

– ¿Jaynes…? – preguntó cauto

A pesar de las lágrimas, la voz de Marcia sonó calmada y ausente esta vez.

– ¿Sabes qué? Hasta ahora no había visto al Almirante Rabb sonreír… Parece que sepa que ahora será feliz.

_**FIN**_


End file.
